


Midnight Pawtrol

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city is quiet this time of night, and as you fly toward the Eiffel Tower, swinging on your yoyo from roof to roof, you're content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Pawtrol

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sucked into ml and I love it so so much. this fic was just an excuse to make a horrendous amount of puns and I'm not sorry

The city is quiet this time of night, and as you fly toward the Eiffel Tower, swinging on your yoyo from roof to roof, you're content. The streets are calm, no sign of an akuma since you first started the nightly patrol an hour or so ago. You zip through the air, soon swinging up toward the top of the Eiffel Tower, landing on the highest ledge, your unofficial meeting spot with Chat Noir. You don't see him at first, putting your yoyo away before looking for your partner.

He's curled up against the metal of the tower, leaning back easily as he looks at his phone. The light is blinding compared to the dim of the night, throwing the sharp features of his face in bright light, reflecting in his big green eyes. He looks up when you move toward him, a familiar smirk settling onto his features, eyes bright and happy.

"Good evening, my lady. Another quiet night?"

"No sign of any akumas," you reply, a bit surprised when he quickly looks back to his phone. Usually he'd be taking the opportunity to flirt with you, but he seems distracted by whatever he's doing on his phone. You wonder if you should just leave him to do whatever he's doing, but as you turn back toward the city he looks up again, smiling eagerly.

"Ladybug, come here. I want to show you something."

You turn back toward him, a bit surprised before walking over and taking a seat beside him. He shifts closer, pulling his phone over so you can see the screen. You blink a bit at the sudden brightness, squinting as your eyes adjust.

"I'd heard of this game a while ago and I thought you might want to see it," he smiles, watching as you look over his screen. The screen shows a small yard with pillows, a fishbowl, a bowl of food and a train. A couple cats sit or lay around, sleeping on pillows or watching the fish. You look up to him, unable to hide the small, amused smile on your face.

"What is this?"

"It's a game called Neko Atsume. I've been playing it for a week or two. It's pawsitively purrfect," he smirks, and you smile, rolling your eyes at his awful puns.

"What do you do?"

"You buy things for the cats so that they come over. They bring you fish when they leave again, and you use the fish to buy them more toys and food."

"That's it?"

"Mhmm. It's really fun, you should try it! You can even name the cats if you want. Here, let me show you some of the cats I've gotten!"

He taps a couple buttons on the screen, pulling up a small chart of cats, flipping throught the screens of each cat.

They're all different cats, their names at the top of the page.

_Plagg, Spawts, Marshmewllo, Pawtches..._

You smile, shaking your head at the names. You look to him and he's smiling, a smirk settling back on his face when you look to him.

"This is definitely a game for you, kitty," you smile, and his grin grows.

"I told you it was purrfect," he grins, leaning closer to pull something else up on his phone. He shows you photos of the cats he's gotten, smiling as he tells you about some of the cats.

"I still haven't managed to see Tubbs. He always comes at night," he pouts, bottom lip jutting out as he finishes showing you the pictures. "You really should play it, my lady. It's really fun," he grins, settling back to check on his cats.

"Maybe I will. Do you think you could send me a link or something?"

His head snaps back up, eyes wide before his face breaks out in a huge grin.

"Of course! Anything for my lady," he beams, and you smile as you pull your phone out of the small ladybug purse and handing it to the silly cat. He grins, turning it on and fiddles with it a bit, his own phone sitting in his lap. You try to fight the anxiety you feel when he looks so intently at your phone, glad you had changed the background and made it a bit more inconspicuous. You know Chat wouldn't pry, but the fact that he has your personal phone in hand still makes you a bit nervous.

Before you can ask for the phone back he smiles, handing it back with a picture of the yard on your screen, bare except for a small tree stump and a porch. You settle back with a smile of your own, and he leans in to point out the controls.

"You can buy toys for your cats here," he says, tapping a couple buttons and bringing up the store, pointing out different toys, telling you which ones bring in the most cats. You look over the list, noticing that you have a couple hundred fish to spend. You buy some food and toys, settling with a small scratching post and a cushion.

"It takes a while to get enough fish to buy anything really good, but when you do you'll get a lot more cats. There's even special cats that come when you have special toys!" he grins eagerly, making you grin in return.

"Alright. I'll tell you when I get my first cat," you smile, and he smiles back, yawning widely. He stretches his arms above his head, arching his back a bit before settling back again.

"Well, my lady, I don't know about you but I'm in need of a cat nap. Make sure to tell me about your cats tomorrow night," he grins, and you agree, bidding him good night before he launches off the railing and down the tower with feline grace. You stand and watch over the rail of the balcony, making sure he makes it to the bottom safely before putting your phone back in your purse and pulling out your yoyo, soon swinging toward home.

It's almost midnight when you get home, landing on your balcony and going down into your room through the hatch, transforming out of your ladybug costume and back into your street clothes. You get ready for bed quietly, settling in under the blankets as you grab your phone, opening the new game. You smile at the loading screen, 'meow loading' written above a picture of a sleeping cat.

Your eyes widen and you can't help but grin when you see your first cat, a little black cat laying on the pillow you'd bought just a while ago. You tap the cat and look over his information, tapping his name and typing in 'Chat Noir' with a grin. You take a picture and save it, knowing your Chat will love the name of the cat. You set your phone on your bedside table, settling back with a smile. You're looking forward to tomorrow's patrol, eager to show Chat your cat. You know that he'll love it, and seeing the bright smile on his face that you did earlier makes you smile as you settle back into the pillows, soon falling fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the cats listed from Chat's catbook are Shadow, Spots, Marshmallow, and Patches. he would definitely make puns out of the cats names


End file.
